Sheets of metal are commonly made by rolling a slab, several inches in thickness, between progressively closer spaced rolls to reduce its thickness. Typically, the sheets are then rolled into a coil for storage and handling. This process is generally done at elevated temperature with said temperature dependent upon the metal alloy composition. For instance, a coil of steel 51 inches wide by 3/16 inches thick by 200 feet may initially be at an elevated temperature of approximately 1400.degree. F. Multiple coils of metal are generally produced and then stored until sufficiently cooled for subsequent handling and processing, which may require 48 hours or more.
It is desirable to individually identify the coils of metal during this period and later, for inventory purposes and to record the composition of the metal. In the past, it is known to use a piece of chalk or like marker and to apply identifying indicia to the exterior and/or interior of the coil. This process is inconvenient and potentially unsafe due to elevated temperature of the coil and the necessity to approach closely enough to apply the indicia. Frequently, it is difficult to consistently apply indicia that are unambiguous or even legible. Indicia applied to the exterior of the coil may be rubbed off or other wise obscured or degraded. Further, such markings are not machine readable (i.e. bar coded).
It is also known to use a pre-printed label with indicia having a heat activated adhesive to be applied to the exterior of a coil of metal at an elevated temperature. Such labels have been applied with a tool that may be manually grasped and presents a surface for holding the label that approximates the curvature of the coil. A label may be placed on the curved surface with the heat activated adhesive presented for contact with the exterior surface of the coil. However, this approach is also undesirable in that when the label is applied to the coil and pressed down, a portion of the heat activated adhesive is squeezed out from underneath the label, rendering adherence of the label to the roll unreliable. Another consideration is that it is frequently desirable to place indicia in locations that are less exposed to damage, but consequently less convenient to place.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an applicator for reliably and conveniently applying a heat activated adhesive label to an object having an elevated temperature.